User talk:C-d-rom
Hi C-d-rom -- we are excited to have Mock Parliament Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco skin, you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . For the Monobook skin (Wikipedia skin), you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 20:44, 20 May 2008 (UTC) CJMiller UNLOCK. THIS. PAGE. RIGHT. NOW. Why, so you can spread more falsehoods =P ?... C-d-rom 17:19, 30 January 2009 (UTC) No, so I can spread the truth. Kittens are young CATS. I don't care much for or about Boohistory, so it makes sense that she be mentioned as little as possible. And I didn't use a money bomb, I used a pipe bomb (known in Autocratia as a Scud missle, Scud being local slang for wastepipe). So you attacked her house with the sole intention of killing the kittens? And yes, they were kittens. Kittens being the technical term. Anyway, you're a capitalist ERGO you use Money Bombs. Just like we Boo members use Pinkanium Enhanced Nuclear Missiles. InevitableFate 19:00, 30 January 2009 (UTC) No, I meant to kill Boo since she is the Communist Scourge of the Universe. I use pipe bombs. They're cats; I don't care about cats. I had four and they all died. Same with dogs. You sir, are a monster. Besides, a mere bomb would never harm Boo. That moustache can block nukes. InevitableFate 14:03, 1 February 2009 (UTC) It's just a mustache. It serves no practical use. Besides, it's biologically impossible for a girl to have a mustache (any girl that does is transsexual or genderless). In other news, Mr Shadow Prime Minister-elect, I need this page unprotected ASAP due to (a) party name change and (b) seat lost. TheHitman 21:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) It's been almost a year. Could you unlock the page now? It's horribly out of date. Liberal Democrat Party, February 2009 General Election The Lib Dems are orange (#FF6A00) now. Please edit/unprotect the above stated pages to reflect this. TheHitman Saturday, March 14, 2009 17:35 (UTC) Sorry, you'll have to pick another one. The Falahn Royalist Party have that as their colour... C-d-rom 17:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) User talk:TheHitman Thank you for supporting the spread of Glorious Democracy and Glorious Capitalism. DIE BOO DIE CJMiller I would like put in the infobox on the aforementioned page. TheHitman 16:34, 22 April 2009 (UTC)